Hold Me
by EEevee
Summary: [Challenge fic]Being put to bed after indulging in a little too much alcohol can have some interesting results.


Title: Hold Me

Author: Eeevee

Genre: romance/general

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine.

To say I had some use of my wits was a tiny exaggeration.

Waking up the next morning was extremely painful and extremely unpleasant affair. My head was pounding and swallowing was like seeing if glass could go down my throat.

"Now I remember why I don't drink." I chided myself, draped over the side of my bed. I honestly had no idea what time it was and was tempted just to go back to sleep. Mmm, a reprieve from noisy people and my aching head.

I'm sure I was twice the fool last night. Alcohol doesn't require a plastic mask to cover your emotions. And I'm not sure I want to know why exactly I was saying 'meow' in my conversations. Or was that just a dream too?

Uggh, my head.

Boneless, I slid out of bed. There was no reason to give Kuro-pin another excuse to yell at me, now was there?

Ooo, bright, too bright.

I wobbled over to the counter top, noting that Sakura-chan was already up and serving customers. Man, how could she be so perky when it felt like a dozen Mokonas were screaming bloody murder in my head?

"So where's the puppy-pair?" I grin sloppily at that. I hoped I wasn't the only one with a killer hangover. Taking the pro-offered drink to "cure" my stupidity, I gulped it quickly, ignoring the taste and burn.

"Oh, they went out to visit Town Hall." Sakura-chan chirped. She handed me an apron and said with a devilish—hey, I was the only one who was supposed to have those sorts of looks—smile, "And Fai-san needs to start work. After all, the customers came for your cooking."

"Waah, can't I just sleep?"

"Well, the dishes need to be washed and the food cooked." Sakura-chan pointed out to me solemnly. Truly, the world wasn't fair.

Slumping off, I located the soap and started filling up the sink. I was just grateful that dishes meant sitting still. Aside from the happy face I slapped on, my leg really, really hurt. And Kuro-rin dropping me after that didn't help much either.

As my hands swished in rhythm over the plate, I considered the night before.

My plan has worked… just not in a way I had expected.

Caldina was more than a little helpful at dispensing information and advice. Not just about the oni in the country, but other… more personal things. I guess I'm just a little jaded from past experiences, yet I'm still willing to get burned… again. Well, magician or not, I'm still only a man. And a man is an animal… with animalistic desires.

"Desires, huh?" I murmured to myself, brushing back a blond lock with a wet, sticky hand. I was lucky I wasn't murdered in my bed last night. Not that I have any idea exactly how I got in my bed considering that's not where I last remember being.

Blushing, I remembered exactly where I was last night.

And it wasn't somewhere where I belonged.

I have been a very bad boy, hadn't I? Licking my lips, I blushed again, going back to when I was in an alcohol induced haze…

'Get over here you bastard!'

'Nah nah, Kuro-puu can't catch me!' Oops, couch. Well, one more bruise wouldn't hurt that much. Jump, dodge, almost! I was on a high and enjoying the chase. It was much more interesting when I wasn't sober because I couldn't dodge nearly so well. Giving Kuro-pii a chance was more than sporting, right?

Strong arms braced against my ribs and clothing rustled next to my ear. Going limp, I pretended to be submissive.

'Finally. You are never, ever drinking again! Bastard, why should I have to put you to bed?' The large ninja growled, making my body shiver delightfully.

'Why don't you do more than put me in bed?' I purred with a lidded look. Grasping his wrists with my slim, pale fingers, I traced up and down gently. 'I might get lonely all by myself.'

Thump.

'Owwie, you dropped me Kuro-chan.' I whimpered rubbing my sore behind. That was the second time. 'That wasn't very nice.'

He peered down with a dark scowl, 'You're drunk.'

I grinned, 'Yes, I think we've established that. What, you don't wanna take me?' He gave a squirmy look; one of those I've always wanted to see on his face. Apparently the thought had crossed his mind. I put on a pout, saying whatever first came to mind, 'I don't want you to hate me. You don't really hate me, do you?'

There was an uncomfortable pause that hurt my hazy mind.

'No. Now get to your bed.'

Beaming like I had been crowned king of… well, something, I swayed to my feet. Now if only the floor would stop wiggling away from me. Of course, walking would be too difficult, so I scuttled along the floor wishing for carpet.

Turning into the back rooms, I pressed against the wood door and heard a forlorn creak as it swung to the side. The room was dark and quiet. Since my head was starting to hurt, I was appreciative of the lack of noise.

Finding the bed by feel, I petted the covers, seeking an opening. In response, they curled away from my fingers and sighed. Wait, covers don't sigh.

So Kuro-sama decided to visit me after all, I thought to myself.

'Syaoran-kun?'

Uh, not who I was expecting.

A small sob rose up from the bed as I considered my options. I could back out and pretend it wasn't me. Or… I could lend a comforting shoulder to a dear friend… couldn't I? It wasn't anything more than that. I would ignore the fact that I was not only horny as a sex-depraved monk but also rather drunk.

Crawling up, careful not to squish Sakura-chan, I settled down, 'It's just me.'

'Fai-san?' Sniffle.

'Yes.'

'I don't feel good.' She admitted. Suddenly she was snuggled against my lean form, her body pressed to mine. I had to stifle my surprise or I would have fallen off the bed with her landing on top of me.

Rubbing small, soothing circles on her petite back, I tried to think of something, anything else than what I was doing. Even so, the small sniffles and sobs were rocking her body against mine seductively.

'Why is Syaoran-kun doing this for me? Why is he fighting to get my memories back?' She cried softly, frustration lacing her voice. 'I feel like I should know, but I don't! And he's so serious.'

I wish I could tell her and ease her doubts, yet that would be disastrous. Instead, I moved my other hand to gently push through her short, silky hair.

'Sakura-chan, remember what I said the other day? About how your smile is food to a starving man?'

I could feel her nod against me, her nose bumping my collar.

'Good. Just remember to feed your little puppy often and maybe he'll perk up.' I didn't to say more than that. There was no reason to say more than that. Drunken minds are sometimes slow, 'And I'll feed my big puppy too.'

'Fai-san?'

'Sakura-chan?'

'Could you… please hold me? I have… nightmares. About my past and my memories.'

'Certainly.'

"That certainly was stupid." I muttered to myself, grabbing the dishpan and drying half-heartedly. "I still wonder who put me back to bed."

Somewhere down the street a sneeze rang out.

A/N: Written as a challenge fic of Fai/Sakura, so it was probably disturbing and OOC. Placed during the 6th volume of the manga. J, I hope you choke on this. I'll probably try Genji/Himiko next.


End file.
